


A little fire never hurts

by Preggomyeggo



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Also a little kyoto saga mentions, And Lots of It, Boys Kissing, Cooking, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Kissing, Konekomaru - Freeform, M/M, Might change tags, Mild Language, Rin is obviously gay for suguro but doesn't accept it, Sexuality Crisis, Shima - Freeform, Suguro is a softie, Teasing, Updating soon!!, all the people in the class is in it, first fic, hand holding, i dont know what to put here, jealous rin, little manga spoilers, mention of yukio, one year after the anime, rin is trying to be a good friend, suguro is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preggomyeggo/pseuds/Preggomyeggo
Summary: Rin doesn't really know how to feel about anyone. by anyone i mean his sexuality. He's just trying to explore different routs, until his rival/annoying classmate gets in his way and now he's stuck.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 18
Kudos: 43





	1. A little flame

It was in the middle of October. It was the afternoon Rin just got out of school and he thought since he didn't actually fall asleep in class he thought deserved a little nap. The fall just started and Rin was laying in a field of fallen leaves, just enjoying his time away from the Cram school, it is his last year as an exwire and he thought it would be ok to sleep.  
“Finally away from school, people, and Yukio.”  
He closes his eyes and Drifts away.`

~ 2 hours later ~  
He woke up still feeling like he’s still in space. He opened his eyes to see the city, he didn't realize it at first but once he did question it but didn't do anything. Then he realized he was moving. At first he thought Yukio was just carrying him back to their dorm but then he realized that this person doesn’t smell like Yukio, so his mind stupidly thought someone was trying to kidnap him. So…he set his flames on high heat and burned the person’s shirt.

The person shouted “ What the hell man!!”

“ What the hell is wrong with you, you tried too…” then he realized it was actually Sugoro Ryuuji, his very annoying classmate/ rival (As sugoro says).

“Well?” the annoying classmate said with an annoyed tone. He was looking at the other man with an intense look.

“Uh Bon you're shirt’s on fire.” he pointed at his shirt.

“Oh crap” he then tried to take off his uniform shirt but, since they were on a small bridge Rin just decided to push him off it. The other man fell into the river with the other fish. Then Rin of course laughed at the sight of his rival being with the fish.

“OKUMURA!!” he then stood up and angrily walked on to the riverside. Rin followed and tried to help the other man considering he just pushed him off a bridge. And of course bon didn't want or need his help since the hill connecting from the sidewalk and the river side wasn’t that steep. Rin met up with bon, and he didn't even acknowledge the half demon, he simply just walked past him and pretended like nothing happened.( he did know that he was soaking wet which was a pain in the ass considering there in public)  
“Wha-Bon..” he eventually caught up, he was sitting on a bench so he sat next to him.but the other man still didn't want to notice him.  
“ Hey come on, I only did that because you were on fire. “  
“YEAH that you put on me.” he yelled right near his face “What's the big idea.”  
“Well I thought someone was kidnapping me, so I did what I would always do.”  
“ Act recklessly with no thought.” he scoffed .  
“ Hey I did think, I thought you were Yukio, until I got a whiff of your scent, which by the way smells like paper and chalk. What were you doing?”  
“ I was helping Mr. Okumura clean up the classroom. When we finished he told me to check up on you because he had a meeting to attend to and that he’d be back by 10.” Bon looked at the other and saw he was staring. He looked behind him to make sure he wasn’t in danger but there was nothing. The other realized then immediately looked the other direction. 

“A-anyways i'm sorry for burning you.” he said while looking at anything but him.

“Eh it's fine I guess, you owe me a new shirt though.” 

“That's fine, just don't do that again, just wake me up next time.” Rin said softly.

“And what ruin your sleep? No way I'll just wear a fireproof suit.” he chuckled 

“ ha ha.” the other said sarcastically.

“Anyways, wanna chill at my place, it's closer than yours.” Bon offered. Rin checked the time on his phone first ~6:36~ 

“ I guess? You do have a much more comfortable couch.”

“ Of course I do.”  
And just like that they stood up, and walked to suguro’s dorm. (bon didn't notice the hole on the back of shirt)

:3  
~Time skip 15 min~  
When they got to suguro’s place Rin immediately got on his more comfortable couch and just laid there while the other was busy changing.  
When Bon finally took off his shirt he was relieved that his skin wasn’t affected by his rivals blue flames. He was irritated when he found out there was a huge hole on the back of his uniform.

“OKUMURA!.” he ran out of the room and into his living room where the other was fast asleep. the other almost immediately woke up,  
“  
Wha-what Dude.” when he opened his eyes, he was met with a shirtless very irritated suguro. 

“What's the big idea you idiot, why’d you let walk for an hour with a giant hole on my back?” Rin was of course surprised to see suguro like this, angry, sweaty, HOT, and most  
of all he was definitely more jacked than he was last year. 

“Uhh” he could’n help but stare at the other ones body

“WELL?” the other one tried to make him speak

“Oh, uhm when I noticed it we were already close to your dorm so I thought it was fine.” he forcefully chuckled and sat up and rubbed the back of his neck 

“Uhhhh I can't believe I was just walking around with that on my back, god who knows how much people saw me.” he was now just sitting on a chair next to his coffee table still  
wearing nothing but his school pants. The other man stood up 

“ uhm you mind if I use the bathroom.”

“Sure, just don't take long.” rin gave him a thumbs up and headed off.

:3

When he went inside he immediately turned on the water and splashed his face with cold water. Then sat down on the toilet thinking  
Rins thoughts: What is wrong with you, why do you keep on staring, do I like him what's the matter with me. You don't like him, this is probably just a fling you don’t really like him. maybe it's just puberty.You just admire him and want to be like him. Big, strong , brave, handso-no stop it you're crazy.

Then knocking

“ Hey Okumura, what's taking so long I want to take shower.”  
Rins thoughts: ok you got this take a deep breath and just tell him that you have to go.

He then opened the door to meet the other man standing with a towel and other toiletries. 

“ thank you.” he then proceeds to go in and rin moved out the way

“ Actually I think Imma head out, Yukio’s gonna come home soon and I don't want him to worry.”

“Really?” he looked at him with a sorta pouty face.

“ Why?” the other questioned 

“ Well, it's just that I have some food that's about to go bad so I was hoping you could maybe make something out of it.” 

“Oh, well what do you have?” the other man shrugged 

“ mostly some vegetables and meats that I don't know how to make.”

“ I guess I could.” the other one suddenly blushed and blurted 

“ We-well you don't have to, I can always go out and eat somewhere.”

“ In the middle of the night, no way demons are more active, remember.”

“ Wow, can't believe an idiot like you would remember.” he chuckled

“SHUT UP!!” the other spit back

“ But I guess I could whip something up, can I use other things.”

“Sure, just make sure the kitchen doesn’t catch on fire.” he then gave a thumbs up and headed towards the kitchen  
He looked in the fridge to find uncooked meats, and vegetables,

”wow he was right it is mostly just meats and vegetables.”( he was honestly disappointed)

“ Welp i’ve dealt with worse things.” so with that he gathered up some cooking supplies and puts on suguro’s apron that says “Praised the lord” (rin cringed at the apron but he had no other choice)  
“ ALRIGHT, LET'S DO THIS!!”


	2. It really doesn't Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and bon got to "connect" (Cooking segment)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just gonna say that in the beginning there is a lot of cooking stuff so if you don't wanna feel hungry or just don't like that then you can skip to where the :3 is. but i wouldn't because there are things in that part where it wouldn't make sense in the end, get me. but you know what just read the part it would make sense

As rin was prepping, he found that suguro had a lot of cooking utensils that has never been used before, like some pots and some utensils that still has the tags on it,  
Rin knew that he didn't really eat at home but he didn't it was that serious.  
He didn't know if he should cut the tags off or not because he knows this isn’t his dorm, but if it was up to him he would use the utensil immediately when he got home. He decided to just use the supplies with the tag on because it was on the handle so it wasn’t much of a hazard.

So with that out of the way he began to prep. He actually had an idea to make yakisoba since he had the proper vegetables and meats for the dish. He got a pot and filled it up with hot water and boiled the noodles.

After that he chopped some unions, smashed garlic and put those in the pot so it would have some flavors. Then he began to chop some carrots or more like slice them. He put those aside then began to get the cabbage and chop it up until it's in thin slices. He then got mushrooms and began to cut them, normally he doesn’t put mushrooms in his yakisoba but he found it so he decided to use it.

As he was waiting for the noodles to boil he was on his phone, but he heard something that he would use against his annoying classmate for the rest of his demon life, his friend was singing the intro to Ouran Host Club. he almost burst into a fit of laughter but he was able to maintain himself.  
"Dang didn't know he was such a weeb" he said to himself silently  
After he was done laughing at his classmate, he then strained the noodles and got a wok put the noodles in the wok.  
As the noodles are heating up he got beef, pork, chicken, and even shrimp.  
He smirked at himself, thinking that he found the “secret” to his classmate body.  
he began to blush as thought of his rivals body got into his head.

He shook his head, he then began to chop the beef in chunks, the pork in slices, the chicken in smaller chunks and devein the shrimp. Then he heard the sweet sound of the noodles sizzling. He then proceeded to put the ingredients in the wok and began to mix. It began to smell like heaven.  
He put the heat higher so it gets more crispy, And done, he turned off the heat and put the soba in a plate,(nicely of course, he for some reason want his “crush” to think he was a great chef, although he probably already think he is) and got some tonkatsu sauce to put on the noodles if he wants to.  
And right on time, as he was sitting down his friend came out of the room in shorts and a tank top that was way too tight for comfort.  
“Wow, looks good” he praised the other with a genuine awe on his face, Rin had a genuine aw on his face too but not because of the soba.  
:3  
Bon sat down across from the other man.  
“Itadakimasu.”  
and of course he was staring at the others arms.

“Damn why does he have to wear a tank top?” he said angrily in his head

“okumura, Hello, Earth to satan” he was waving his hand in front of his face “ D-don't call me that.” he swatted his hand out of his face.

“ What's going on with you tonight first you were staring at me like you saw a demon now you can't seem to stop?”

“S-sorry i'm just not in my zone tonight I guess.” (that was a complete lie he knows why but he just can't admit it)

“ You definitely were in the zone while making these noodles, wow you really are a great cook dude.”

The halfling blushed at the appraisal of his so called “crush”

“Are you gonna eat yours?” the other asked “ you're done already?”

“WhAt, is gOOd” he had his mouth full, he found it cute that he actually likes his cooking.

“There's some more in the wok if you…”

“DIBS!” he basically ran out of his chair, the half demon just chuckled and began to eat his food. As his classmate began to return, there began small talk. Which is what rin is  
worse when it comes to having a conversation. Mostly because he doesn’t really know how to answer

“So… did you finish the homework?”

“Pfft, no.” he said as he leaned back on the chair. The other didn't seem surprised, almost disappointed.

“I-i mean i'll do it right when i get home.”

“Good, I was just about to say. I could help you...if you want? The aria said in a sincere tone.

“I'm good,” he said as he looked away from the gaze of the other. “But thanks for offering.”

“You sure, I mean even I’m having a tough time figuring it out.”

“ Are you saying that if you can't do it i can't too?” he said as he was standing to go get some more only to find out that it was all gone.

“HEY i didn't say that, i just thought…”

“Thought what that you can take all of the food left.” he said as he came back and sat down.

“Well i did say dibs, didn't I?”

“Whatever, you owe me dinner tomorrow.”

“Ok that's fine, I’ll cook you a suguro special.”

“ oh please princess you don't even know how to use your own cooking supplies.”

“Hey, yes I do,” he then looked away and got all flustered. “ I just… prefer to eat out that's all.”

“Mhm yeah ok,” he said sarcastically “I'll be looking forward to your suguro special.”

“ Oh you don't think i'll do well” the aria said with an eyebrow lift up

“No, I think you’ll do fine… I just think that you won’t do as good as me.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Maybe, maybe not. I just have high expectations.”

“Well then, I won’t disappoint you.”

“ like you aren’t already.”

“ WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE PUNK!”

“ Joking, Joking. Now are you done shoving your face, because I still need to wash dishes.”

“Nu uh, I'll do them.”

“You sure, there's a lot?”

“Yeah, consider it a thank you for cooking for me. I rarely get to taste your cooking.”

“Well, what do you usually eat for dinner?” The other shrugged,

“ It usually depends on what I'm in the mood for, most times I just go out to eat.”

“Every night?”

“Not every night, just on nights when i'm too lazy to cook for myself, or whenever I have the money.” he then stood up and grabbed both bowls and headed over to the kitchen.

“ well… maybe i should just come here every night then.” rin said jokingly

“ I wouldn’t say every night, just nights when you're free.”

“ wait, really?” Suguro turned on the faucet.

“ I mean, yeah. It gets really boring here, because all I would do is study and not really do anything else.”

“Don't you have a TV?”

“Yeah, but I like to call that a sleeper helper.”

“ but are you serious?”

“ … Yeah I mean it's annoying being around you but i'll take what I can get.”

Rin didn't even care one bit about that slight insult the other one said, Did he really want him to come over

“Rin, this is the part where you're annoyed and say something back to me?”

The princess said as he was drying his hands.

“ Oh umm…”everything paused for a sec

“Ahem, I think you should head home, it's already 9”

“Oh, ok then, thanks for having me over.”

Suguro then proceed to give rin a hug

“No problem, just make sure you're hungry tomorrow for the suguro special.”

Rin blushed like crazy, just the vibration of Suguro's voice, and the muscles on his back were enough for rin to melt. But then suguro pulled away. Rin gave the other a smile. Then basically ran to the door

“ Be safe.” suguro shouted,

Rin then gave him another smile and a thumbs up

“See you later Ouran Fangirl.” he then winked at him, and ran out the door

Suguro just stood there for a sec processing what he said.

“Man, I can't seem to stay away from that idiot, i'll get him next time.”

Meanwhile Rin can barely even walk straight. He just can't believe that Suguro Ryuji wants him to come to his house whenever he’s free.  
“MAN, I really can't stay away from that dude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so im very sorry that I didn't upload this last week,l there was a thing that came up that caused me to not upload that day, and when I finished the story i had to go thru it a lot because errors were made but there fixed now,(hopefully)  
and also thank you for the support and the advise of GenWhy? for athe advise once again. and i hope that you guys enjoyed this fluff piece, and i don't really wanna spoil the next chapter but there will be something going on so... yeah bai  
:3


	3. Maybe it hurts a little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rin goes to the mall with shima and bon, but they encounter someone that could somewhat be a challenge to rin's so called crush.

Rin woke up feeling like a cloud after what happened last night. Other than the fact that yukio got home early and yelled at rin for being home late. But it was a Saturday so he had the whole day to himself. He looked over to yukio's bed noticing he wasn’t there, he looked on his phone.

11:43.

Messages from yukio and two messages from BON. He wanted to look at his crushes text first but he instead pressed yukio’s first.

Y: hey, i'm gonna be out on a mission for the weekend, so be safe and don’t burn the dorm down, thanks.  
“God, what is he, my mom.” rin said in annoyance.  
He put his phone down and laid there for a bit playing back scenes from last night  
“Did all that really happen?” rin said to himself. He put a pillow over his head and screamed into it. He still cannot believe Suguro Ryuji wanted him to come over.  
After he got bored he looked at his phone again.  
12:34

“ I guess I should get up.” the bluenette got up and stretched  
As he was stretching he looked out the window, it was raining. Rin didn't really like the rain but he did like the look of it. So he put on some clothes and got to the kitchen to cook something. He yawns as he arrives at the kitchen.

“ hey ukbach your up early.”  
He turned around and gave a smile.

“Need help?” he said as he got his apron.  
The other demon shook his head no.

“ You sure?”  
Gremlin nodded and ushered Rin out of the kitchen and pointed him to sit down. As he sat down he was scrolling through his phone looking on instagram just waiting for his breakfast. He happened to stumble upon his rival's profile, he didn't even know he had a smartphone, let alone a social media account The demon prepared himself for what he would see. He went to it and found nothing, no post, no profile, nothing. Just 3 followers and the suguro_Ryu as his profile name. How disappointing rin thought, but what did he expect,

“ maybe a religious/inspiring quote.” he laughs at himself for building up so much courage for nothing. As he was laughing at his self pity. He got a message from yours truly. He pressed it immediately.

B: So are you coming or not?

He was confused at first, but then he looked at the messages above it.

B: hey me and shima are going to the mall to buy some gifts for christmas,you wanna come?

B: it's gonna be at 1:30 meet up at my place  
The halfling hit his head on the table, how could he forget that he texted him.

R: yeah sure, sorry I was sleeping.

B: of course you were, see you in a bit.

The half demon chuckled at the other's response. Rin put down his phone. Did Suguro Ryuji just ask him on a date?  
“No, Shimas coming so I guess it's not.”

*ding*

“Thanks ukbach.” the other demon just grunted in response and went back to clean the kitchen  
As rin put his food down he looked at the time 1:04  
“ AH CRAP.” he then quickly devoured his food and ran off to his dorm room.  
“Thanks ukbach i'll be out for a little bit.”  
As rin got back to his room he picked out an outfit. He decided to just wear black jeans, a metallica shirt, and a red and black checkered button up shirt. After that he checked the time.

1:14

“ CRAAP.” he grabbed a towel and ran to the showers.  
He took a five minute shower and got dressed.

1:20

“GOD DAMMIT!!” he basically ran out the door not looking back

:3

1:40

“Damn, where the hell is this dude?” Bon was getting really annoyed at the fact that the bluenette was 10 minutes late.

“It's alright man, he told you he slept in.” shima said, trying to calm down Bons rising anger. He didn't say anything just huffed in annoyance.

They were already at the front of Bon's dorm waiting for the halfling to get here.

“If that duffus doesn’t come here in the next 10 minutes I swear I'm gonna…”

“HEEEYY, BON, SHIMA. I'M HERE.” Both men looked at the direction of the noise.  
Rin Okumura was sprinting towards the two exorcists.

“Finally, we thought you were a no show.” shima said while the other was catching his breath.

“*HUFF*, sorry *HUFF* I didn't realize the time.”

“Whatever, we're gonna be late for the train.”

“Wait, gi-give me a sec.” Bon was looking at rin as he was still holding onto his knees trying to catch breath. He went over a little bit closer to where the rain was hitting his umbrella. He just… didn't want his friend to get sick that's all.

“Did you run all the way here?” the monk asked

“NO SHIMA, i walked here.” rin sarcastically said

“Well sorry, now will hurry it up we're gonna be late.”

“Okie, I'm all better now. Thanks for the protection, I ran out of the dorm so fast I forgot to bring an umbrella.” rin walked pass bon. Who was still staring at rin. He just felt a little uncomfortable at the fact that rin used the word protection.

“What’s the matter? Are you stuck on the ground?” the halfling asked as he tilted his head.

“Oh umm, no-a...whatever let's just… do what shima says.” the aria said as he walked passed rin to catch up to shima.

“Ok, but where’s konekomaru?”

“He’s in kyoto visiting his parents, it's the anniversary of their death.”

“oh...Then why didn't you come with me?”

“Dude don't you know him, the guy thinks his parents grave is sacred ground. Only a Konekomaru can step on them.” shima answered

“ I'm the same when it comes to my father's grave, i'll crush anyone who even looks at it” the demon said as he put his fist and palm together.

“ Wow, didn't know you felt that way?”

“Well know you do, so don't even think about going near my dad’s grave.” rin said as he looked at both guys.

“ yeah yeah, whatever idiot, now can we hurry it up we're gonna be late.” the man with yellow hair said. Rin tapped his shoulder

“Last one there has to buy lunch.” the halfling then ran off towards the train station not looking back

“HUH, wha-wait, I ONLY HAVE ENOUGH MONEY FOR ME!!” shima then folded his umbrella and ran leaving bon walking.

“Ahh, what the hell.” then he did the same

:3

As they got on the train rin was sitting in between the two wet men. As rin was admiring the view of the city he felt sleepy since on Saturdays he would usually sleep in until 3 pm just snoring away. So he did just that.

“Hey sleeping beauty, wake up.” someone was tapping rin on the head. He slowly woke up as he was still drowsy. He turned his head and was met with bon, staring at his half lidded eyes.

“You know, you look peaceful in your sleep.” bon smirked at the way his face looked  
Rin needed a sec to process what he was seeing right now. Did he sleep on the boy's shoulder? After he was done he immediately apologized, while his face was fire red.

“It's fine, just- are you really that tired?”

“No, I just thought I cou-could get some shut Eye before we're out for the day.” rin answered stuttering at his words.

“Well I hope that shut eye was worth it because the next stop is ours.” ryuji answered as he began to scroll on his phone.

“Oh yeah I forgot to ask, when did you get your phone, I thought you said phones are just a communication tool.” rin said as he began to calm down.

“ about a week ago when shima got his.”

“why?”The other shrugged

“He didn't get it for himself."  
rin turned to his right to see shima on his own phone

“ I got it for him because he still had a flip phone, and i thought i could give it to him as a Christmas present. It did take a while before I convinced him to take the dang thing.”

“ I said that I didn't need one.” the other boy attacked back

“Well here you are now using it right.”  
The other just angrily got backed to his phone

“That's what I thought, also why’d you ask?” shima asked rin.

“Oh umm, I saw bons Instagram.”

“ that also took a lot of convincing.” Shima chuckled

“Shut up, we're here anyway.”

As the three boys got off the train, a young girl approached.

“Oh hey… yoshikuni-san.”

“Ryu-chan nice to see you.”

“Ryu-chan?” rin accidentally said out loud

“Oh rin, you’ve never met yoshikuni right. She was the one who fixed kurikara for you.”

“Oh uhm, thank you for fixing my sword.” rin then put his hand out for a hand shake.

She then gave her ryu-chan a look, he nodded in response, then she shook his hand. Rin had a look of despair.

“No problem, just make sure to take great care of it, it's the last of its kind.”

“Will do.” with that ryu and her caught up with last year. Rin and Shima just sat down on a bench near them, waiting for 15 minutes now. After another 5 minutes rin got tired

“Yo “Ryu-chan” are you two done?” bon blushed at the name calling.

“Oh sorry, are you guys going to the mall?” yoshi asked

“Uh, yeah we're buying gifts for christmas. Do you wanna come with?” Rin was now paying full attention to their convo.

“Oh really, umm sure, but i can only be out till 5.” she responded

“Oh that's plenty of time.”

“Really?”

“Yeah come on.” Great, now i'm really gonna have a hard time focusing. Rin thought to himself.

“Hey you guys mind if she tags along.”

“Sure, just as long as it sticks to the plan.” shima was totally fine with this. But the other boy was the exact opposite. Rin was jealous, he wanted to run into a wall and die right now. He did not want to be there but yet

“Yeah, the more the merrier right.” rin then gave an awkward laugh.

“Ok then let's go.” Yoshikuni had her arm around her bons arm like a damn couple. Then three of them started to walk off, rin was purposefully walking slower than the others.

“Stupid,stupid,stupid.” rin said to himself as he was hitting himself on the head with his palm.

“Yo satan you coming.” bon screamed

“DON'T CALL ME THAT!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so this is longer than the other two but the reason why his is two parts is because it was way to long and i thought you guys would get bored of a 2,000 word fan fic so the other part will be a little over 1,000 so yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. i was very anxious while writing this because I wanted this to be really good, since this is my first fic ever. I was never really good a writing fan fictions, but I decided to give it a shot. so please if you have any comments or you found things you think isn't right please give some feed back because i would i really appreciate it, also this will be a series and the next chapter will hopefully get here by next week so please, if you want something to happen next chapter feel free to comment on what you think should happen.( also im very bad at writing smuts so if you guys do want smut next chapter I could write it but there are other people that are way better than me at writing smuts) anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this as much i did and have a wonderful night or day or afternoon. :3


End file.
